Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an output buffer apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Modern IC designs have become more precise, and therefore the demand for signal accuracy has become greater. In the case of an output buffer circuit, in the design of an output buffer circuit, specifications of rising time and falling time are usually defined according to the size of the load. For instance, when a buffer circuit needs to drive a greater load, to ensure the rising time and the falling time of the driving signal outputted thereby is not too long, driving capabilities need to be increased to meet the demand of the load end. Since the rising time and the falling time of the signal provided by the buffer circuit are related to the proper functioning of the load end circuit, how to make the buffer circuit provide the correct signal is a very important topic.